Sonjay Dutt
Retesh Bhalla (born April 7, 1982) is an American professional wrestler best known for his time with TNA / IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name Sonjay Dutt 'where he is a former IMPACT X Division Champion. He also competed for Global Force Wrestling, where he was a former GFW NEX*GEN Champion. His ring name is modeled after that of famous Bollywood actor Sanjay Dutt. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **450° splash **Camel clutch **Diving splash **''Hindu Press'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''Moonstomp'' (Moonsault double foot stomp) **Running shooting star press **''Sonjay Cutter'' (Standing sitout shiranui) *'Signature moves' **''Bombay Boom'' (Pendulum kick from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) **''Bombay Buster'' (Vertical suplex twisted and dropped into a facebreaker knee smash) **''Bombay-Rana'' (Springboard dragonrana) **''Calcutta Cutta'' (Facebreaker knee smash followed by a jumping neckbreaker) **Frankensteiner **''Indian Summer (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) **''Sprinkler Elbow ''(Arm twist ropewalk elbow drop, with theatrics) **Tilt-a-whirl tornado DDT *'Managers''' **Kevin Nash **Pandora **SoCal Val *'Nicknames' **"The Mamu" **"The American Monkey" **"The Guru" **"The Original Playa from the Himalaya" *'Entrance themes' **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"Addictive" (Remix) by Truth Hurts Feat. Rakim ***"Beware" (Remix) by Panjabi MC Feat. Jay-Z ***"SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Giant" by Dale Oliver ***"Cobra Dance" by Dale Oliver ***"Guru" by Dale Oliver **'Ring of Honor' ***"Rock the Fight" by Asoka Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Atomic Wrestling Entertainment' **AWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Best of the Best 4 **CZW Hall of Fame (2019) *'Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF United States Championship (1 time, current) *'CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Cruiser X Championship (1 time) **CSWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ruckus (1) and Prince Nana (1) *'Danger Zone Wrestling' **DZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Lei *'GeneraXion Lucha Libre' **GLL Hatun Auqui Championship (1 time, current) *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW NEX*GEN Championship (1 time) *'Global Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Lei *'Ground Xero Wrestling' **GXW Respect Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'KYDA Pro Wrestling' **KYDA Pro Mid-Atlantic Championship (2 times) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **J-Cup USA (2003) *'NWA Impact' **NWA Impact Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Plymouth Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Primal Conflict Wrestling' **PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dirty Money *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'81' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Renegade Wrestling Alliance' **RWA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' **GFW / IMPACT Wrestling X Division Championship (1 time) **World X Cup (2006) – with Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, and Jay Lethal **Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International (Angelina Love, Bram, Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, The Great Sanada, Khoya, Magnus, Tigre Uno and Rockstar Spud) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **Grand Prix Tournament (2006) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal (on TNA iMPACT!) Category:Alumni